Duncan und die Zauberin
by Hakuryu77
Summary: Duncan und die Zauberin, ich denke der Titel spricht schon für sich.
1. Chapter 1

**He-man und alle dazugehörigen bekannten Personen gehören nicht mir, ...**

**Ich habe diese Story nur aus Spaß ander Sache geschrieben und nicht um damit irgendetwas zu verdienen. ...**

Teela

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte das passieren? Wann war es passiert? Wer war er? Woher kam er? Wie kam er nach Grayskull? Seit dem Erscheinen von dem legendären Castle Grayskull war er doch der einzige Sterbliche gewesen, der seit Jahrhunderten dieses Castle betreten hatte. Oder etwa nicht? Nein. Er konnte nicht der Einzige sein. Wie sonst hätte das geschehen können? Wie sonst käme sie ... zu dem Kind? Er konnte es nicht begreifen. Seit er ihr das erste Mal gegenübergestanden hatte, war er ihr verfallen. Oder war es nur eine List von ihr? Passierte es einfach jedem, der ihr gegenüberstand? War sie so was wie eine Göttin, der einfach niemand wiederstehen konnte? Ein Zauber, der sie umgab? Oder eher ein Fluch? Wieso konnte er einfach nicht aufhören an sie zu denken? ... War es zu vermessen von ihm ständig an sie denken zu müssen? ... Er sollte aufhören das zu tun. ... Aber ... nein! Das konnte er nicht. Er wollte es nicht zugeben. Aber er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Er begehrte sie. Er begehrt sie so sehr. Aber er verehrte und respektierte sie. Genau, wie er die Königin respektiere und ehrte. Und doch, war es etwas anderes bei ihr. Er war kein junger Spund mehr, der jeder schönen Frau hinter her lief. (Als ob er es je getan hätte!) Verärgert über sich selbst, stieß er Luft aus. Dann verwandelte sich seine verärgerte Miene in einen Ausdruck von Zärtlichkeit, als er das kleine Wesen in dem kleinen Bettchen erblickte. Rosige Haut, roter Flaum am Haaransatz, zarte Gesichtszüge. Er konnte es nicht verleugnen, aber das kleine Wesen war wunderschön. Er wünschte es wäre sein Kind. Aber ... Es war jetzt sein Kind. Er würde es aufziehen und es lieben wie sein eigenes Kind. Ja, er hatte schon begonnen dieses Kind zu lieben. Er hätte alles für _sie_ getan. Er hätte nur nie gedacht, dass er mal _ihr_ Kind großziehen würde. Und nun? ... war dieses kleine Wesen hier bei ihm. Die Hoheiten hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er mit dem Baby ankam. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, dass er eine Frau weit ab von der Stadt mit dem Baby getroffen hatte. Sie war nicht in der Lage sich um das Kind zu kümmern. Um der Frau zu helfen, hatte er das Kind an sich genommen und als seines adoptiert. Die Königin wollte mehr wissen. Doch er versicherte ihr, dass er nicht mehr wusste. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie neugierig war, aber auch das sie ihn bewunderte, dass er dieses Kind aufgenommen hatte. Sie sicherte ihm, ihre Unterstützung zu. Sie würde sich um das Kind kümmern, wenn er nicht für es da sein konnte. Und wenn es älter wurde, würde sie auch für das Kind da sein. Wenn es mal eine Frau zum Gespräch bräuchte. Und irgendwann würde es der Fall sein. Das kleine Kind würde zu einem hübschen Mädchen heranwachsen und dann zur Frau werden. Sie war bereit, dem Kind dabei zu helfen. Er hatte ihr dafür gedankt. Er war erleichtert nach dem Gespräch. Erleichtert darüber Unterstützung beim Königspaar zu erhalten.

„Wie heißt die Kleine denn?", hatte die Königin ihn gefragt.

„Oh, äh ... Ihr Name ist Teela", hatte er geantwortet. Ja, Teela. So hatte _sie _ihre Tochter genannt.

„Teela?! Was für ein schöner Name", hatte die Königin gesagt und sie hatte gelächelt.

Die freundschaftliche Geste der Königin war ihm viel Wert. Mit ihrer Unterstützung, wusste er, dass er es schaffen würde, _ihr _Kind großzuziehen. Er streichelte dem kleinen Wesen zärtlich über das kleine Gesichtchen. Die Königin hatte ihn beraten, worauf er alles zu achten hatte. Wann und wie oft er das Kind zu füttern und zu wickeln hatte. Sie war die ersten Stunden bei ihm gewesen. Der König hatte ihn auf weiteres von seinen Pflichten entbunden, dass er für das Kind voll da sein konnte. Er hatte widersprochen, doch der König bestand drauf und schickte ihn zu seinen neuen väterlichen Pflichten.

„Du hast eine neue Aufgabe. Vorerst. Und der wirst du dich voll und ganz stellen. Los, geh, Duncan. Alter Freund", befahl der König. Er hatte sich umgedreht und wollte gerade den Thronsaal verlassen. „Duncan? ... Du wirst es schon schaffen. Das weiß ich. Sie wird ein wundervolles Kind werden. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Danke, Hoheit!"

Er straffte sich und deckte das Baby zu. Er versicherte sich, dass es noch atmete und es nicht zu warm oder zu kalt für das Baby war. Dann löschte er das Licht. Das Bett stand nicht unweit von seinem Bett entfernt. Er lag auf seinem Bett und starrte mit offenen Augen ins Dunkle gegen die Decke, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt. Er würde sein Leben umstellen müssen. Von nun an, würde er sein Leben nur für das kleine Kind ausrichten. Und ... für _sie._ Er wollte der Mutter des Babys Anteil an der Entwicklung des Kindes geben. Ja. Er würde _ihr_ regelmäßig einen Besuch erstatten und ihr von dem Baby erzählen. Gleich morgen wollte er sie besuchen und ihr von seinem Vorhaben erzählen. Dann würde er erfahren, ob sie es überhaupt wollte. Aber warum sollte eine Mutter es nicht wissen wollen, wie es ihrem Kind geht? Oder wäre es vielleicht zu schmerzhaft für _sie_? Er würde sie danach fragen.

Duncan

Sie wälzte sich im Bett herum. Sie konnte und konnte nicht schlafen. Schließlich gab sie es auf schlafen zu wollen. Sie setzte sich auf. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, zog die Knie an und legte ihre Arme darum und legte dann ihre Stirn auf die Knie. Und weinte. Sie weinte fast eine Stunde still vor sich hin. Bis alle Tränen versiegten. Sie einfach nicht mehr weinen konnte. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte auf das leere kleine Bettchen neben ihrem Bett. Sie schluchzte. Sie fühlte sich leer. Leer und einsam. Sie vermisste ihre kleine Tochter bereits jetzt. Es waren erst wenige Stunden her, als sie Commander Man-At-Arms Duncan Rohann von der Königlichen Garde ihre Tochter in die Arme gelegt hatte. Es hatte sie sehr geschmerzt das zu tun. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie konnte diesem Kind keine Zukunft in den Mauern von Grayskull bieten. Es würde nur in einem Gefängnis aufwachsen. Sie aber wollte, dass ihr Kind frei sein konnte. Schon vom ersten Augenblick an, als sie diesem Mann begegnet war, wusste sie, dass er ein sehr verantwortungsbewusster, ehrbarer und vertrauenswürdiger Mann war. Sie würde ihm sogar ihr eigenes Leben anvertrauen. Sie lauschte in sich hinein. Sie mochte diesen Mann vom ersten Augenblick an. Sie musste lächeln. Ja, tatsächlich. Sie hatte ihr Herz schon damals an ihm verloren. Und doch ...

Sie hatte sich auf einen anderen Mann eingelassen, den sie noch weniger kannte, als den Waffenmeister des Königs. Und selbst den kannte sie kaum. Wie war es dazu gekommen? Sie erinnerte sich zurück. Sie hatte ein paar Tage frei von Grayskull bekommen. Der Rat der Ahnen hatte sie auf einen „kurzen Urlaub" geschickt, wie sie sagten. Sie war in dieses kleine Dorf ganz abseits von allen gelangt. Das Dorf wurde von bösen Kreaturen angegriffen. Sie hatte ihren Stab bei sich. Trotz, dass sie außerhalb der Mauern von Grayskull war, hatte sie noch ein wenig Magie auf ihrer Seite. Sie war nicht so Mächtig, wie innerhalb von Grayskull, aber es reichte aus, um die kleinen pelzigen Wesen zu schützen. Die kleinen pelzigen Wesen waren ihr sehr dankbar und hatten sie freundlich aufgenommen und ließen sie bei sich wohnen. Dann fanden die pelzigen Bewohner den verletzten Mann. Sie hatte sich seiner angenommen und gesund gepflegt. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen wie einsam sie gewesen war. Und auch er, ein Soldat des Königs von Eternis, war einsam gewesen. Und dann war sie da. Sie waren beide einsam. Verstanden einander. Er war einfühlsam und zärtlich. Etwas was sie noch nie erfahren hatte. Sie fand Erleichterung jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihre Lage verstand. Er wusste nicht wer sie wirklich war. Er wusste nur, dass sie lange Zeit alleine war. Einsam. Sie kamen sich schnell näher. Sie ließ sich fallen. Sie vertraute ihm. Er verstand es sie zärtlich zu behandeln und zeigte ihr Dinge die sie noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Er zeigte ihr Zärtlichkeiten auf eine Art, die sie nie geahnt hatte. So, kam es dazu. Sie schliefen miteinander. Es war eine schöne Erfahrung. Und sie wiederholten es einige Male. Er erholte sich schnell. Als er wieder völlig genesen war, blieb er noch eine geraume Weile, doch dann sagte er eines Tages, dass er gehen musste. Sie wusste, dass er eines Tages gehen musste. Er war seinem König treu und wollte wieder in seine Dienste treten. Er musste zurück. Eternis befand sich zurzeit im Krieg. Sie wusste es. Ebenso wusste sie, dass er für seinen König wieder in den Krieg ziehen würde. Sie bedauerte seine Entscheidung nur für einen Moment. Aber nur kurz. Er versprach ihr wieder zu kommen, sobald der Krieg zu Ende war. Er wollte zu ihr zurück kommen. Er küsste sie zum Abschied. In seinem Kuss lag so viel Leidenschaft und Liebe. Sie fühlte sich wie benebelt. Und ein wenig traurig. Sie würde nicht mehr hier sein, wenn er zurück käme. Sie musste zurück nach Grayskull. Er glaubte ihre Tränen waren Tränen des Abschiedsnehmens. Und er versicherte ihr nochmals, dass er wieder käme. Sie hatte genickt. Er küsste sie abermals und drehte sich um und ging. Sie starrte ihn lange nach, bis er in der Ferne nur noch ein kleiner Punkt und dann schließlich verschwunden war. Sie selbst blieb auch nur noch wenige Tage bei dem kleinen pelzigen Volk, dann verabschiedete auch sie sich von ihnen. Sie erklärte, dass sie wieder zurück musste, dahin, wo sie hergekommen war. Die kleinen Wesen verstanden dies und ließen sie ziehen. Sie kehrte nach Grayskull zurück. Noch nichts ahnend, dass der Soldat ihr ein Geschenk hinterlassen hatte. Erst einige Wochen nach ihrer Rückkehr in Grayskull wurde sie sich dessen bewusst. Sie verstand erst nicht. Doch dann, als sie sich sicher war, verstand sie es. Sie war Schwanger. Als der Rat der Ahnen das erfuhr, war der Rat erst nicht sehr begeistert. Sie war wütend über so wenig Verständnis von deren Seite. Sie verfolgte im Zauberspiegel die Geschehnisse des Krieges. Sie suchte nach _ihrem _Soldaten, dem Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes. Bald erfuhr sie von seinem Tod. Er war im Dienst für seinen König gefallen. Sie war erschüttert und trauerte um ihn. Sie wachte aber weiterhin über die Kriegsgeschehnisse. Dann sah sie den Waffenmeister des Königs. Und sie erkannte ihn wieder. Ohne es bewusste wahrzunehmen begann sie über ihn zu wachen. Sie verfolgte seine Taten im Krieg. Und bald war ihr bewusst, dass ihr viel an diesem Mann lag. Sie hatte den Soldaten, den Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes auf eine Art geliebt. Aber ... sie empfand für diesen Waffenmeister allerdings mehr. Sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, ... und doch ... da war etwas, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie nahm Einfluss auf das Kriegsgeschehen. Sie gab dem königlichen Korps Unterstützung, indem sie es warnte. Sie flog in Falkengestalt aus und spähte von oben die Umgebung aus. Telepathisch warnte sie den Waffenmeister des Königs. Auf gleiche Weise rettete sie ihm auch so das Leben. Er überlebte den Krieg unbeschadet. Der Krieg endete. Im Königreich Eternis kehrte wieder Frieden ein. Für ihre Taten wurde sie vom Rat der Ahnen gelobt. Doch gleichzeitig machten sie ihr wieder klar, wie ungehalten sie über ihren derzeitigen Zustand waren. Sie hatte sich geweigert das Kind abzutreiben. Sie wollte es behalten. Der Rat beließ vorerst dabei. Sie sollte das Kind austragen. Doch was sollte dann passieren? Sie hatte sich lange darüber den Kopf zerbrochen. Sie hatte das Kind geboren und die ersten Monate gesäugt und umsorgt, wie es jede Mutter für ihr Kind getan hätte. Sie hatte dem Kind auch einen Namen gegeben. Teela. Und sie gab dem Kind all ihre Liebe. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht bei sich behalten konnte, schmerzte sie sehr. Doch sie wollte nicht dem Rat die Entscheidung über ihre Tochter überlassen. Sie suchte selbst nach einer Lösung. Sie entschloss sich bald für Duncan, den Waffenmeister des Königs. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet. Sie hatte sein Wesen erkannt. Und sie vertraute ihm. Er und sie hatten vor einigen Jahren versucht, die Tochter des Königs und der Königin vor den Fängen Hordaks, einen verbündeten Skelletors, zu retten. Leider kamen sie zu spät und sie konnte die Spur Hordaks nicht aufnehmen. Er war in eine ferne, unbekannte Dimension verschwunden. Bislang hatte sie diese Dimension noch nicht gefunden. Doch sie hatte nie aufgegeben nach der Prinzessin zu suchen. Duncan hatte sich insgeheim auch dafür verpflichtet auf den jungen Prinzen aufzupassen, dem Zwillingsbruder der Prinzessin. Er war ein Vertrauter des Königspaares und kümmerte sich nicht nur, weil er ein Untertan war, sondern weil er es gerne tat. Weil er gerne Zeit mit dem Jungen verbrachte. Er würde ein wundervoller Vater sein. Da war sie sich sicher. Und von da an stand für sie fest, wohin sie ihre Tochter geben würde. Sie würde ihn bitten, ihre Tochter zu sich zu nehmen.

Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte ihn zu sich gerufen und ihn darum gebeten. Er war gleich gekommen. Sie sah in seinen Augen die Überraschung, als sie ihm ihre Tochter zeigte. Er stellte keine Fragen. Er hörte nur zu. Sie erzählte ihm nicht von dem Vater des Kindes. Sie machte ihm klar, dass Grayskull kein geeignete Ort war um Kind großzuziehen. Er war sofort bereit sich um das Kind zu kümmern. Sie war erleichtert. Und dankbar. Der hünenhafte Mann nahm ihre Tochter vorsichtig in die Arme und versprach ihr sich um sie zu kümmern. Er würde sie aufziehen, als wäre es sein Kind.

Seither war ihre Tochter in seine Obhut. Sie wusste, sie hatte die richtige Wahl getroffen. Es war schmerzhaft für sie, die Tochter herzugeben. Doch sie wusste bei Duncan hatte die Kleine es gut. Er würde sich gut um sie kümmern. Und doch konnte sie nicht schlafen. 7 Monate hatte sie ihr kleines Baby bei sich. Sie hatte sich so sehr an ihre Nähe gewöhnt und jede neue Entwicklungsphase begeistert verfolgt und miterlebt. Sie stand auf und ging zu dem Bettchen hinüber. Sie nahm die kleine Decke heraus und drückte diese an sich. Die Decke roch noch nach ihr. Sie legte sich ins Bett, das Deckchen an sich gepresst und schlief damit ein.

Sie hörte seinen Ruf. Er stand vor dem Tor. Sie ließ ihn ein. Im ersten Moment hatte sie Angst, es könnte etwas mit ihrer Tochter passiert sein. Er betrat den Thronsaal mit leeren Händen.

„Wo ...?"

„Keine Sorge, Zauberin. Teela geht es gut. Sie ist zurzeit bei der Königin. Ich bin nur hier, um euch zu sagen ... ehm, ... nun, ..." Er wirkte Nervös. Er setzte noch einmal von vorne an. „Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ich ... Nein, vielleicht wollte ihr das gar nicht. Es ist bestimmt schon schwer genug für Euch ..."

„Was ist es, was ihr mir sagen wollt? Hat es mit Teela zu tun?"

„Ja. Sie ist ... ein wunderschönes Baby. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es euch nicht leicht viel sie herzugeben. ..."  
"Ja. Das viel mir wirklich sehr schwer. Aber ich weiß, dass sie bei Euch gut aufgehoben ist. Ich werde nicht miterleben können, wie sie sich entwickelt. Sie wird bald ihre ersten Zähnchen bekommen und laufen lernen. Und sprechen. ..."

„Genau, deswegen bin ich gekommen. Ich möchte Euch davon berichten, wie sich Eure Tochter entwickelt. ... Das heißt, wenn ihr es wünscht ..."

„Das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten. Danke."

„Ehm, ... Tja. Das wollte ich nur sagen, dann ..."

Sie lächelte. „Vielen Dank. Ich würde das sehr begrüßen."

Er nickte und lächelte zurück.

Er war sehr erleichtert, als er wieder auf dem Rückweg von Grayskull war. Sie hatte seinen Vorschlag gerne angenommen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusste, dass er dadurch auch mehr Zeit mit _ihr_ verbringen konnte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Die Zauberin von Grayskull

Duncans liebe zur Zauberin wuchs und wuchs mit jedem Tag, den er mit ihr verbringen konnte. Teela wuchs und wuchs, entwickelte sich und wurde zu einem kräftigen und gesunden Wildfang. Mit Begeisterung erlernte sie das Bogenschießen und Kampftechniken im Nahkampf. Sie und der kleine Prinz erhielten zusammen Unterricht in jedem Fach. Sie waren die besten Freunde und Spielkameraden. Und zusammen trainierten sie auch. Sie waren gleichstark. Und Duncan berichtete der Zauberin oft von Teelas Entwicklungen. Er erzählte ihr Anekdoten über alles, was Teela anstellte oder mal gesagt hatte. Die Zauberin genoss es sehr. Sie hörte Duncan sehr gerne zu.

Wenn Teela krank war, was selten war, umsorgte er sie liebevoll. Und berichtete auch davon ihrer Mutter. Sie wäre so gerne dann bei ihrer Tochter gewesen. Einfach um bei ihr zu sein.

Im Laufe der Zeit kamen sie sich dann schließlich immer näher. Teela war bereits 6 Jahre alt, als der Waffenmeister es endlich wagte der Zauberin zu gestehen, dass er sie liebte. Er war so Glücklich, als sie ihm gestand, dass sie dasselbe für ihn empfand. Fort an, kam er nicht nur, um ihr von Teela zu erzählen.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Viel Spaß bei der Fortsetzung! ^_^**

**Hab diese Kapitel noch mal überarbeitet. Es sind einige Änderungen dazu gekommen. **

Die Zauberin

Duncan betrat den Thronsaal von Castle Grayskull und war überrascht niemanden vorzufinden. Der Saal lag verlassen und leer da.

„Zauberin?"

Keine Antwort.

„Zauberin? Wo seid ihr?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Was war nur los? Wo konnte sie nur sein? Er wollte sie so gerne sehen. Er kam gerne nach Castle Grayskull. Und jetzt hatte er auch einen Grund immer wieder zu kommen. Der Grund war die Tochter der Zauberin. Er war sehr stolz darauf, dass die Zauberin ihm so viel Vertrauen entgegen brachte, als sie ihm ihre Tochter anvertraute. Die Kleine war inzwischen 1 ½ Jahre alt. Er kam regelmäßig und berichtete der Zauberin von ihren Entwicklungen. Er liebte die Kleine sehr. Sie hatte ein immer fröhliches und sonniges Gemüt. Ihr Kinderlachen ließ sein Herz aufflammen. Doch noch mehr brannte sein Herz vor Feuer, wenn er mit der schönen Zauberin zusammen war und ihr von ihrer Tochter erzählte. Er freute sich, wenn sie lachte und es schmerzte ihn sie traurig zu sehen.

Ja, er liebte die Zauberin schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Aber wo war sie jetzt?

"Man-At-Arms?!"

Duncan horchte auf. Das war nicht die Stimme der Zauberin.

„Man-At-Arms?"

„Ja? Wer spricht da?"

„Ich. Der Geist von Castle Grayskull."

„Oh!", der Geist hatte noch nie zu ihm gesprochen. „Wo ist die Zauberin?"

„Sie ist in ihren Gemächern!"

„In ihren Gemächern?", fragte Duncan verwundert. Er war schon oft in ihren Gemächern gewesen. Doch gewöhnlicher Weise, wartete sie immer im Thronsaal auf ihn und geleitete ihn dann in ihre Gemächer. Wieso ließ sie ihn ein und begrüßte ihn nicht?

„Ich habe euch herein gelassen, Man-At-Arms! Vielleicht könnt ihr sie ja aufheitern."

„Ich? Aufheitern? Was ist mit ihr?" Duncan wurde nervös und besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Geht zu ihr. Vielleicht könnt Ihr der Zauberin mehr helfen, als ich. Ich vermag ihr nicht helfen zu können."

Duncan wusste, dass der Geist nie in ihre privaten Gemächer ging. Ihre privaten Gemächer waren ihre Räumlichkeiten, in denen sie sich zurückziehen konnte, vor allem. Es war ein unausgesprochenes Verbot für den Geist, die Räumlichkeiten der Zauberin zu betreten. Und es hielt sich akribisch daran.

Duncan ging auf die Tür zu, die zu ihren Räumen führte. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Aber die Worte des Geistes hatten ihn doch sehr beunruhigt. Was konnte denn nur los sein mit ihr?

Er öffnete die Tür und trat hindurch. Er betrat als erstes ihren Wohnraum. Der Raum war eben so leer wie der Thronsaal. Auch die kleine Küche war leer. Alles war aufgeräumt. Nirgends stand etwas herum. Er wollte nicht in ihrem privaten Reich herumschnüffeln. Sollte er zurückgehen? Aber der Geist ... Vielleicht hatte der Geist recht und sie brauchte wirklich jemanden der ihr half, egal was es war. Er schritt auf die nächste Tür zu und zögerte, ehe er sie öffnete. Er klopfte an. „Hallo? Zauberin?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Er drückte die Klinke runter und öffnete die Tür. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein kleiner Gang. Er ging leise durch den Gang bis zu einer weiteren Tür. Wieder klopfte er an. „Zauberin? Seid ihr hier?"

Wieder bekam er keine Antwort. Was war nur los? Wo war sie bloß? Er öffnete auch diese Tür und spähte in den Raum dahinter hinein. Es war ein Schlafraum. In der Mitte stand ein riesiges Himmelbett. Und auf dem Bett lag eine schmale Gestalt. Duncan brauchte nicht lange um die Gestalt zu erkennen. Auch ohne ihr Falkenkostüm konnte er sie wieder erkennen.

„Zauberin? Ist alles in Ordnung? Was habt ihr?"

Keine Antwort. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie aufschrecken würde und ihn wütend anfunkeln würde, wie er es nur wagen könnte hier in ihren Gemächern herumzuschleichen. Aber sie blieb still. Schlief sie etwa? „Der Geist hat mich hereingelassen."

Die Zauberin lag bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben.

"Zauberin? Was habt ihr?", er trat an ihr Bett und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. Wagte es aber nicht sie zu berühren. "Zauberin?"

"Wie bitte?", fragte er leise. Sie hatte was ins Kissen gemurmelt, aber er konnte sie nicht verstehen.

"Tee...lana", klang ihre Stimme erstickt aus dem Kissen. "Mein ... Name ist ... Teela...na."

Duncan stand wie paralysiert da. Was war das? Sie hatte ihm ihren Namen genannt? Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ihren Namen nie gekannt hatte. Sie war immer nur die "Zauberin" gewesen. Die schmale Gestalt streckte ihre Hand aus und tastete nach seiner Hand. Ihre schlanken Finger umschlungen sacht und kühl seine Hand.

"Bitte ... geh nicht weg."

Immer noch erstaunt, lächelte und nickte er. Sie konnte es nicht sehen.

"Geh nicht... Ich mag jetzt nicht alleine sein. Er drückte sachte ihre Hand und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie spürte es und richtete sich auf und wandte sich ihm zu, den Blick gesenkt. Duncan fiel auf, dass ihre Haare offen waren. Lang und rot fielen sie ihr ins Gesicht. Sie sah so traurig aus. Er streckte seine freie Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus, zögerte kurz und strich dann ihre Haare zu Seite. Sie sah ihn an. Traurige, grüne Augen, Augen wie Teela. Duncan blickte sie sanft an.

"Zau...," ihr Blick verriet Enttäuschung. "Teelana!", verbesserte er sich, ihr Blick wurde wieder sanfter und blieb an seinem hängen.

"Ich vermisse sie so sehr!", hörte er ganz leise ihre Stimme.

Sie? Ihm war sofort klar, dass sie von Teela sprach. Ihrer kleinen Tochter. „Bitte! ... Erzählt mir mehr von ihr, Duncan!", bat sie leise. Duncan nickte und begann Leise ihr von ihrer kleinen Tochter zu erzählen. Er erzählte von allen ihren Fortschritten und von allen lustigen kleinen Episoden, wie sie z. B. den zwei Jahre älteren Prinzen gefoppt hatte und ihn mit Wasser bespritzte, als er gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte.

Duncan legte seine Hände in seinen Schoß und erzählte weiter. Sie saß aufrecht da und sah schrecklich müde und traurig aus. Sein Herz schmerzte. Sie musste so einsam sein in dieser riesigen leeren Burg. Nicht mal ihre Tochter konnte bei ihr sein. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen lehnte die Zauberin sich an ihn und er wagte es seine Arme um sie zu legen und ihr tröstend über den Rücken zu reiben. Während er ihr immer weiter über Teela erzählte, wurde ihm seine Nähe zu ihr Bewusst. Sein Herz schlug schnell und wild. Sie musste es einfach spüren. Und warum wurde es auf einmal so heiß hier? Nein, es durfte nicht geschehen. Er durfte nicht hier sein.

"Danke. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel. ... Und es ist so schön Gesellschaft zu haben."

"Oh, Teelana..., " er streichelte ihr über ihre Wange.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich verpflichtet fühlst herzukommen," murmelte sie.

"Ganz und gar nicht. Ich komme sehr gerne her. Ich freu mich immer herzukommen. ... Ich bin gerne hier. Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen", sagte er leise. War das zu viel? Nein, ihr Blick verriet das Gegenteil.

"Ich ... Mir war zuvor nicht bewusst, wie einsam ich hier eigentlich bin. Ich ..."

"Sshhh... Schon gut", murmelte Duncan und beugte sich vor, um sie sanft zu küssen. Sie zuckte nicht weg. Sie wehrte sich auch nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie erwiderte einen Kuss sogar. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie trennten sich. Er blickte sie an, um zu sehen, ob das auch wirklich in Ordnung gewesen war. Ja, es schien so. Er lächelte. Sie lächelte leise zurück.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Hmja, ... Halt mich einfach fest, bitte!" Sie lehnte sich an ihm. Und er hielt sie fest. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest.

**TBC**

**Freue mich auch hier über Reviews. Danke. ^_^**

**Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Mir gefielen Man-At-Arms und die Zauberin schon seit jeher am Besten. Irgendwann, keine Ahnung mehr wann, hab ich mir eine Geschichte über sie ausgedacht. Nun, dass hier ist das Ergebnis. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh, das ging schnell. Hier ist also Chapter 3!**

**Wie immer viel Spaß beim lesen.**

Duncan und die Zauberin

Alles jubelte in ihm. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte den ersten Schritt getan. Sie wollte ihn, wie er sie wollte. Wie lange hatte er von diesem Augenblick geträumt, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er niemals eintreffen würde. Und doch. Es ist eingetroffen. Es musste ein Traum sein. Es konnte nur ein Traum sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er gleich zu Hause in seinem Bett aufwachen und feststellen, dass er nur mal wieder geträumt hatte. Unwillkürlich drückte er sie fester an sich. Er musste sie spüren. Er musste spüren, dass sie tatsächlich da war. Es durfte kein Traum sein. Nicht schon wieder. Sie lösten sich ein wenig voneinander und sahen einander an. Sie sah die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen spiegeln. Was denn? Glaubte er wieder etwas Falsches getan zu haben?

„Sag' mir, dass ich nicht träume, Teelana", flüsterte er.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Sie strahlte ihn mit einer Wärme an, die er nicht zu beschreiben wusste. „Soll ich dich kneifen, damit du begreifst, dass du nicht träumst?"

„Bitte!", seufzte er.

Sie tat es. Sie kniff ihm in den Arm und er zuckte zusammen. „Autsch!", murmelte er und senkte den Kopf zu einem weiteren Kuss. Sie ließ sich von ihm einfangen und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Sie konnten sich lange Zeit nicht von einander lösen. Das verliebte Paar hatte nur Augen füreinander. Die Welt um sie herum hatten sie völlig vergessen. Die Sonne war inzwischen schon lange untergegangen. Draußen erschienen schon die ersten Sterne am Firmament.

„Wo ist Teela?", fragte Teelana.

„Bei dem Prinzen. Königin Marlena ist total verliebt in sie und freut sich über jede Gelegenheit, die sie mit Teela und Adam verbringen kann. Teela wird heute Nacht im Schloss schlafen, unter den Wachsamen Augen der Königin", grinste Duncan. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich nicht, weiß wann ich zurück bin. Und da hat sie angeboten, Teela bei sich zu behalten."

„Oh!", sagte Teelana leise. Ihr erst nachdenklicher Blick wechselte zu einem verschmitzten Blitzen in ihren Augen.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Da der Wunsch nach mehr war, hab ich mich nach sooooo langer Zeit wieder mal drangesetzt.**

**Es ist nach wie vor meine erste Geschichte die ich je veröffentlicht habe ^^**

**Ich habe keinen Betaleser. Für jegliche Rechtschreibfehler die mir unterlaufen sind entschuldige ich mich schon mal im Voraus, wie im Nachhinein nach dem vorrangegangen Chapters. Ich hab sie noch mal überflogen, mir sind da ein paar Fehler aufgefallen. Sorry, wenn man seine eigene Geschichte noch mal durchliest, direkt nach dem Schreiben, ist man wohl etwas Blind gegenüber kleiner Fehler.**

**Wie z.B. in Chapter 2, wo ich versehentlich, durchgehend aus Teela Teena gemacht habe.**

**Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt die Fortsetzung.**

**Und danke für die Reviews! \(^_^)/**

**So, hier geht's weiter mit Chapter 4:**

**Chapter 4**

Die Morgensonne schien durch das Ostfenster herein direkt auf das große Himmelbett, in dem sich die zwei Liebenden ineinander verschlungen befanden. Die Zauberin öffnete die Augen, als sie der Wärme gewahr wurde, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie blinzelte gegen die Sonne. Es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden. Sie fühlte seine starken Arme um sich und spürte seinen Atem an ihrer Schulter und wie sich sein Brustkorb, bei jedem Atemzug hob und wieder senkte. Sie blickte ihn an. Er schlief. Tief und fest. Er sah sehr zufrieden aus. So friedlich. Sie lächelte. Er war tatsächlich hier bei ihr. Es kam ihr selbst wie ein Traum vor. Aber er war hier. Hier bei ihr. Sie hob eine Hand und fuhr die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach und ließ die Hand auf seiner Wange ruhen. Er seufzte und lehnte sich in ihre Berührung, aber schlief weiter. Sie hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Mund und schälte sich ganz vorsichtig aus seinen Armen.

Als Duncan etwas später erwachte, brauchte er einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde wo er sich befand. Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Ein Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht. Er blickte auf die leere Betthälfte neben sich. Leer? Wo war sie? Er stand auf und ging auf die Suche nach ihr.

Er betrat ihren Wohnraum. Er war ebenfalls leer. Wo war sie bloß? Er blickte auf den Tisch beim Fenster. Dort war alles für ein Frühstück für zwei Personen gedeckt. Er drehte sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf die Zauberin. Sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid, ihre roten Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden, in ihren Händen hielt sie ein Tablett mit 2 Tassen und einer Kanne drauf. Er lächelte. Sie lächelte zurück. „Guten Morgen. Tee?" Ihre grünen Augen strahlten. Grüne Augen, wie die von Teela. Ihm wurde bewusst wie ähnlich das kleine Mädchen seiner Mutter jetzt schon war. Er nahm ihr das Tablett aus den Händen und stellte es auf dem gedeckten Tisch ab. „Gerne." Sie setzten sich und frühstückten gemeinsam. Schweigend, die Nähe des anderen genießend. Bevor die Ruhe unangenehm zu werden schien, begann Duncan eine weitere Episode aus Teelas Erlebnissen zu berichte. „Gestern Morgen, hat Teela den Prinzen erschreckt. Er hat damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Er war im Garten, als …", begann er und die Zauberin lauschte gebannt seinen Worten. Sie liebte es, wenn er ihr von ihrer Tochter erzählte. Sie liebte seine warme Baritone Stimme. Sie waren fertig mit dem Frühstück, Duncan war fertig mit seiner Anekdote, da wollte er den Tisch abräumen. Sie hielt ihn davon ab. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Er sah sie etwas überrascht an. „Danke", flüsterte sie. „Wofür?" Sie lächelte. „Für alles. Das du mich an Teelas Leben teil nehmen lässt. Für deine Gesellschaft. Und … das du so bist, wie du bist." Duncan sah sie verwundert an, dann grinste er. „Gerne. Immer wieder gern. Wenn ich dir deine Tochter nicht herbringen kann, dann eben auf diese Weise. … Was nun?" „Komm." Sie hatte ihn bei der Hand genommen und zog ihn mit sich. Er folgte ihr. Sie führte ihn durch die Gänge Grayskulls und schließlich durch eine Tür in einen Innenhof. In diesem Innenhof war ein Garten angelegt. Einen Garten, den die Zauberin augenscheinlich selbst hegte und pflegte. Duncan sah sich um und staunte. Es war ein wunderschöner Garten. Nur eines fehlte. „Der Garten ist wunderschön, aber könnte etwas mehr Licht gebrauchen." Sie nickte bedauernd. „Ja, du hast recht. Aber so groß ist der Hof leider nicht. Und die Mauern sind zu hoch. Doch, es ist nicht zu ändern. Ich kann durch Magie den Garten erhellen. Das funktioniert gut." „Ja? Das tust du? Wobei du doch eher wenig Gebrauch von der Magie machst, hier innerhalb Grayskulls." „Das ist dir aufgefallen?" Duncan nickte. „Dies und mehr!" Die Zauberin errötete leicht. Duncan nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sich zärtlich. „Ich hab eine Idee, diesen Garten zu erhellen, ganz ohne Magie." „Wirklich? Wie willst du das anstellen?" „Lass mich nur machen. Du wirst schon sehen." Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. „Warte es ab." Er wollte ihr nicht mehr verraten. Nach kurzer Zeit musste er sich verabschieden und zurück in Schloss.

Nur wenige Tage später kam er mit Materialien für den Garten an. Geheimnisvoll schickte er sie aus dem Garten und machte sich alleine ans Werk. Nach einiger Zeit war er fertig und präsentierte ihr seine Arbeit. Er führte sie mit geschlossenen Augen an der Hand in den Garten. In der Mitte blieben sie stehen. „So, jetzt darfst du die Augen wieder öffnen." Sie tat es und blickte sich überrascht um. „Es ist so hell. … Wie … Wie hast du das gemacht?" Er grinste und zeigte ihr die versteckten Spiegel, die er so geschickt angebracht hatte, dass sie kaum bis gar nicht zu sehen waren. In Winkel so aufgestellt, dass sie ziemlich viel und lange die Sonnenstrahlen einfingen und das Licht in den Garten abgaben. „Sehr raffiniert. Wirklich. Wie schön die Pflanzen in den Licht wirken. Vielen Dank." Sie küsste ihn dafür. Er hielt sie in seinen starken Armen, erwiderte ihren Kuss. „Doch nicht dafür. Das hat Spaß gemacht.

Sie verbrachten fortan sehr viel Zeit auch zusammen im Garten. Sie saßen in der Sonne, tranken Tee, spielten Spiele, lasen jeder für sich Bücher oder gegenseitig vor, oder arbeitete gemeinsam an den Beeten. In laufe der vielen Jahre in Grayskull hatte sich die Zauberin viel Wissen angeeignet. Sie hatte annähernd jedes Buch in der Bibliothek Grayskulls gelesen. Sie hatte sich viel Wissen über Kräuter und Pflanzen, deren Pflege und Nutzen angelesen. So hatte sie auch begonnen einen Kräutergarten anzulegen und aus diesen Tees oder Salben und allerlei Medizin hergestellt. Sie teilte ihr Wissen mit Duncan, der offen für alles zu sein schien. Seine Kenntnisse im Bereich der Medizin, Physik und Chemie und anderen Wissenschaften waren enorm hoch. Sie empfand es sehr erfrischend mit ihm zu arbeiten. Geistig, wie Seelisch. All diese Kenntnisse und Eigenschaften machten ihn ihr gegenüber noch interessanter und attraktiver. Es brachte sie Beide noch viel enger zusammen. Und er überraschte sie immer mal wieder mit kleinen oder auch mal größeren Dingen. So auch mit einen kleinen Brunnen, den er für sie im Garten anlegte. „Oh, Duncan. Wie hübsch. Das ist wundervoll! Danke dir!" Er lachte leise. „Uhm, ich hab da noch was für dich. … Es ist von meiner Mutter. …. Sie gab es mir einst, damit … Sie sagte, damals, ich sollte es jemanden geben – hoffentlich, ist es nicht zu anmaßend von mir! - der mir sehr viel bedeutet." Nun war es raus. Er zeigte ihr ein silbernes Amulett. Sie riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Oh, Duncan. Das ist wunderschön, …" „Nimmst du es an?" Sie blickte in seine braunen Augen, noch erstaunt, machte sich langsam ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen breit und sie nickte. „Sehr gerne." Er öffnete den Verschluss der Kette und legte es ihr an. Sie hielt ihren Zopf fest. Er machte die Kette zu, nahm die Hände aber nicht weg. Stattdessen, nahm er ihr die Haare aus der Hand. „Darf ich?" Und zog sachte an dem Haarband. Sie nickte leicht und er öffnete ihre Haar, die kaskadenartig in roten Wellen über ihre Schultern hinab fielen. Duncan atmete tief ein. Ihr Anblick war so wunderschön. Sie strahlte ihn aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen an und schmiegte sich an ihm.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Er kam recht spät nach Grayskull. Er fand sie in der Küche vor. Sie war gerade dabei Joghurt herzustellen. Er stellte sich hinter sie, legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte, hauchte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken zur Begrüßung. Sie lehnte sich an ihm und ließ es zu. „Hey. Was machst du?" „Joghurt." „Hmmm, lecker. Was du alles kannst. Gestern die Butter. Heute Fruchtjoghurt?! Und das alles ohne Magie!" Sie blickte ihn schmunzelnd an. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten dabei. „Ich sagte dir doch schon, ich bin schon sehr lange hier. Ich bin so lange Zeit hier alleine gewesen. Ich habe viel gelesen, Tiere versorgt und verarztet und immer ein Auge auf Eternia gehabt und die Menschen und ihre Lebensweise beobachtet. Nebenbei, habe ich das gelernte, angelesene Wissen in die Praxis umgesetzt. Naja, einiges davon. Dies hier sind nur die wenigen Dinge, die ich mir angeeignet habe. Sich alles durch Magie bringen zu lassen ist auf die Dauer sehr langweilig. Ich brauchte etwas zu tun." „Verstehe!", er beugte sich vor und küsste sie und gleichzeitig streckte er eine Hand aus, um vom Joghurt zu naschen. „Autsch!", fuhr er zurück und rieb sich die schmerzende Hand. „Nicht Naschen. Warte bis es fertig ist", lächelte sie ihm zu, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er schmollte. Sie sah ihn mitleidig an. „Tut mir leid." „Schon gut. Ich warte. Wie lange dauert es noch?" „Nur noch einen Augenblick. Sei so gut und hol uns doch was zu trinken." Duncan nickte und wenige Augenblicke später bekam er einen großen Pott Fruchtjoghurt vorgesetzt. „Hmm, sieht sehr lecker aus. Und riecht auch lecker." „Dann probier es doch!" Duncan grinste, ließ er es sich doch nicht zweimal sagen. Er nahm einen Löffel voll und schob es sich in den Mund. „Mmmmh! Mmmmmh!", seufzte er. „Lecker!" Teelana war sehr zufrieden. „Schön, dass es dir schmeckt. … Und woran bastelst du grad?" Sie deutete auf einen Gegenstand der seit einigen Tagen in ihrem Wohnraum in einer Ecke auf seinen Arbeitstisch stand. „An einem Gerät, das Stimmen und Geräusche aufnimmt und dauerhaft speichert und nach Belieben wieder abgespielt werden kann. Pass auf! Ich führe es dir vor." Duncan schaltete das Gerät ein. Im ersten Moment schien nichts zu passieren. Dann ertönte ein leises Knacken und Duncan fuhr fort mit seinen Erklärungen. Als er fertig war, drückte er zwei Tasten nacheinander und Teelana konnte Duncans Erklärungen noch einmal hören, ebenso wie ihre eigene Stimme. Sie hörte staunend zu. „So klingt meine Stimme?" fragte sie. Duncan nickte. „Ja. Du hast eine wunderschöne Stimme." Sie errötete.

„Duncan. Duncan, du musst aufstehen!" „Umpf! Nö!", grunzte er. „Nun, komm. Du hast ein Meeting mit dem König. Du _musst _aufstehen." Sie schüttelte ihn leicht. Duncan grummelte. Sie schmunzelte und küsste ihn. „Aufstehen!", murmelte sie in sein Ohr und erhob sich. „Und du muss Randor von Marrahs erzählen", erinnerte sie ihn an etwas, was sie am Tage zuvor herausgefunden hatte. Immer noch grummelnd kroch Duncan aus dem Bett. Eine geraume Weile später war er fertig und verabschiedete sich von Teelana. Und noch etwas später war er zurück im Schloss. Beim Meeting mit König Randor und seinen Ranghöchsten Offizieren, berichtete Duncan, was er von der Zauberin erfahren hatte. Dann wurde beraten was dagegen zu tun sei. Schließlich beschloss der König eine Garnison nach Marrahs zu senden, um zu sehen was man da tun könnte. Duncan betreute anschließend Prinz Adam und Teela. Erst wurden Lehreinheiten gegeben, an dem die Kinder der Offiziere und anderer Angestellten auch teilnahmen, in Rechnen, Physik und Technik, Biologie und Chemie, an dem die Kinder der Offiziere und anderer Angestellten auch teilnahmen, und welche die Königin selbst den Kindern erteilte. Ebenso die Sprachen. Duncan übernahm den praktischen Part in Exkursionen in die Natur, sportlichen Aktivitäten und Kampftechniken. An diesem Tage war er mit den Kindern raus auf die Felder gegangen. „Sieh mal, Vater!", rief Teela und deutete gen Himmel. „Da. Der große Vogel!" Duncan sah hoch. Ein Falke. Er erkannte es sofort. Er lächelte. „Ahja, Kinder. Was ist das für ein Vogel?" Die Kinder starrten nach oben und beobachteten den Vogel. „Der ist recht groß. Viel zu groß für einen der gemeinen Vögel, die wir im Garten haben", kommentierte Adam. „Ich würde sagen, das ist eine Art Greifvogel", sagte Marisa, die Tochter eines der höherrangigen Soldaten. „Sehr gut. Hört ihr seinen Ruf?" „Ja, das klingt auch wie einer", sagte Teela begeister. „Es ist ein wunderschöner Greifvogel." Ja, das ist sie, dachte Duncan. „Das ist ein Falke, Kinder! Noch genauer, ein Buntfalke." „Warum heißt der so, Vater?" „Nun, ich nehme an, weil sein Gefieder so viele verschiedene Farbfacetten aufweist, „ erklärte Duncan. „Komisch ist nur, dass der Falke uns zu verfolgen scheint", meinte Adam. „Ach? Ist es so?", fragte Duncan. „Ja, er ist mir vorhin schon aufgefallen, als wie das Schloss verlassen haben." „Wirklich?" Duncan blickte hoch. Lana? Ja? Was ist? Bist du das? Hier draußen, über uns? Was meinst du? Über mir schwebt ein Buntfalke. Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin Grayskull, im großen Saal. Moment. Ich schau mal im Spiegel! Ah, ich seh schon. Das ist die Kleine. Die kleine Buntfalkin, die du letzten Monat aufgepäppelt hast. Erinnerst du dich?" „Wirklich?" Duncan konnte die Zauberin nicht sehen, konnte sich aber recht gut ihr Lächeln vorstellen. Er nahm einen dicken Stock auf, sah nach oben zu dem Falken auf und streckte seinen Arm hoch. Den Stock waagerecht haltend. Der Falke zog immer kleiner werdende Kreise und stürzte herab und ließ sich kreischend auf dem Stock nieder. Tatsächlich. Sie ist es! stellte Duncan fest. Hab ich doch gesagt. „Seht mal! Duncan hat den Falken auf dem Stock in der Hand!", rief Adam. Teela sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Falken an. Auch die anderen Kinder staunten. Teela wollte ihre Hand nach dem Falken ausstrecken und fragte. „Darf ich ihn anfassen, Vater?" „Vorsichtig. Der Falke ist zwar zu mir gekommen, aber ist dennoch gefährlich. Hmmm … Seltsam, … Dieser Falke ist gezähmt, wieso sonst kommt er zu mir? Aber, dennoch, Teela sind seine Krallen und sein Schnabel scharf. Nun denn, wo der Falke grad mal da ist. Seht ihn euch genau an. Prägt euch sein Erscheinungsbild genau ein. Was seht ihr? Beschreibt ihn mir genau." „Hmmm, …" „Ja, Tymo? Nur zu. Sag was du denkst!" „Nun gut", setzte ein Neunjähriger an. „Sein Gefieder ist bunt, mehrfarbig. Und es liegt glatt an. Er hat keine Ohren. Kräftiger Schnabel und recht große Augen. Sie sind …. Golden? Wunderschön!" Duncan nickte zufrieden. Tymo war sehr wissbegierig und begriff schnell. Er hatte ein gutes Auge für Details. „Sehr schön. Was seht ihr noch?" „Wie du schon gesagt hast. Scharfe Krallen. Scharfer Schnabel", sagte Adam knapp wie immer. „Was macht er damit?" „Damit fängt und hält er seine Beute." „Mumpf, …" Tränen sammelten sich in Teelas Augen. „Was ist denn, mein Schatz?" „Das Gleiche wolle ich auch sagen." „Oh! Wenn ihr was zu sagen habt, dann meldet euch lieber, so wie Tymo das auch tut. Du, Adam, bist oft sehr voreilig, dass Teela gar keine Chance hat was zu sagen. Adam sah etwas geknickt drein. „Tut mir leid, Teela", murmelte er. Marisa legte ein Arm tröstend um Schultern der jüngeren Freundin. „Alles wieder gut, mein Schatz?" Teela schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist denn noch?", fragte er leise und zog seine Tochter an sich ran und hockte sich vor ihr hin. „Wieso wissen … Adam und Tymo und Marisa immer alles?" „Sie wissen nicht alles. Sie, … Nun ja, Sie sind älter und schneller als du. Aber das ist nicht Schlimm. Du wirst schon sehen. Bald hast du sie eingeholt. Das dauert nicht lange. Du bist sehr klug. Und du weißt schon viel mehr, als sie in deinem Alter gewusst haben." „Echt?" „Ja, echt." Duncan strich seiner Tochter ein paar verirrte rote Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Das gleiche Rot, wie ihre Mutter. Er war sehr stolz auf sie. Sie war sehr gescheit. Und auch sehr wissbegierig. Sie hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und stand den anderen, um 2 bis 3 Jahre älteren Kindern in fast nichts nach. „Und ihr anderen, besonders du, Adam, lasst Teela auch mal eine Chance was zu sagen, klar?!" Die Kinder nickten und bejahten im Chor. „Gut. Also, dann. Weiter!". Duncan schickte den Falken wieder in die Luft und fuhr mit seinen Unterricht fort. In der nicht allzu fernen Burg Grayskull stand die Zauberin im Großen Saal vor ihrem Spiegel und beobachtete Duncan und die Kinder. Sie lächelte stolz. Duncan war so vielfältig. Er war nicht nur ein guter Lehrer, er war auch noch ein guter Krieger, Waffenschmied, Erfinder und guter Freund, auf dem na sich 100%ig verlassen konnte.

„Lana? Du bist im Bett? Was ist los?" „Hmm…? Ach, Duncan. Alles in Ordnung. Ich fühlte mich nicht so gut. Jetzt geht es mir schon viel besser. Schön dass du da bist." Duncan setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah seine geliebte Teelana an. Sie war so wunderschön. Sie erhob sich und lächelte ihn an. „Hast du schon gegessen?" Er verneinte. „Gut. Ich auch nicht." „Na, dann kommt!", er bot ihr seine Hand und zog sie mit sich hoch.

Noch am selben Abend gestand Duncan seiner Teelana seine unendliche Liebe und gelobte ihr Treue bis zum Ende ihrer Tage. Teelana war sehr gerührt und gestand ihm ihrerseits ihre Liebe. Für Duncan gab es nur noch Teelana. Nur konnte er niemanden von seinem Glück erzählen. Königin Marlena sorgte sich um ihren treuen Freund und wünschte sich so sehr, dass auch er sein Liebesglück finden würde. Bei jeder festlichen Angelegenheit versuchte sie ihn mit Frauen zu verkuppeln ohne zu ahnen, dass Duncan seine große Liebe doch bereits gefunden hatte, und kein Interesse an die anderen Frauen hatte. Er blieb aber immer stets höflich war der geborene Gentleman und Gesellschafter und ließ sich nie auf etwas mit diesen Frauen ein.

„Hallo! Was strahlst du so?", fragte die Zauberin. Duncan kam strahlend lächelnd herein. „Ich hab mit den Kindern heute Bogenschießen geübt. Und Teela sie … Sie ist ein Naturtalent. Du hättest sie sehen sollen. Sie war großartig." „Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab sie gesehen! Ich hab euch beobachtet. Ist sie wirklich so gut?" „Machst du Witze? Sie hat die Scheibe auf Anhieb getroffen, zwar nicht die Mitte, aber immerhin. Und das nicht nur einmal. Sondern jedes Mal. Adam hat die Scheibe bei der ganzen Übung gerade mal 2 getroffen, und das nur gerade so eben." Die Zauberin konnte den Stolz in seiner Stimme hören. „Ah! Wunderbar." „Nicht wahr?" „Ihr habt aber nicht nur Bogenschießen geübt, oder?" „Nein, ich habe begonnen, die Kinder in Selbstverteidigung zu unterrichten. Auch darin ist Teela sehr gut. Sie lernt sehr schnell. Sie setzt neu gelerntes sehr schnell um." Ja, Duncan war sehr stolz auf Teela. Die Zauberin empfand ebenso. Sie freute sich, dass Duncan Teela so gut aufgenommen hatte, ja, dass er sie wie seine eigene Tochter behandelte. Sie ging auf ihm zu und umarmte und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich, Duncan!" Er grinste unter ihrem Kuss. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Zeigst du es mir auch?" „Wie? Was meinst du?" „Selbstverteidigung!" „Wieso?" „Weiß nicht, einfach so. Ich würde es gerne erlernen." „Wie du möchtest. Wir können gerne trainieren." „Wirklich? Das wäre wunderbar. Danke." „Kein Problem."

Gesagt getan. Die Zauberin suchte einen großen Raum aus, den sie ab sofort als Trainingsraum nutzten. Duncan richtete den Raum nach und nach Zweckmäßig ein. Er fing mit ein paar Matten an, auf denen er ihr Aufwärmtechniken beibrachte, ehe er ihrer Selbstverteidigung zeigte. Wie sich zeigte, war nicht nur die Tochter sehr schnell, erlerntes umzusetzen, auch die Mutter war recht gut darin. Duncan war sehr erstaunt und stellte fest, dass es ihm viel Spaß machte mit Teelana zu trainieren und ihr neue Techniken beizubringen. Teelana ihrerseits fand großen Gefallen am Training. Ihr gefiel es sich sportlich zu betätigen. So wurde es bald zur Routine, sooft sie konnten miteinander zu trainieren, die nicht allzu selten erschöpft und zufrieden im Bett endeten.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo, danke für Eure Reviews.**

**Ich hab die vergangen 5 Kapitel noch mal überarbeitet. Ich hoffe, ich habe alle Fehler gefunden.**

**Man wird echt Blind, was die eigenen Fehler angeht.**

**Soweit erst mal. Die nächsten Tage sind bei mir sehr voll. Ich fürchte so schnell, werde ich erst mal keine Fortsetzung schreiben können. Fortsetzung folgt sobald wie es mir möglich ist.**

**Ich bin überrascht so viele Reviews zu erhalten. Zum einen, nach so langer Zeit und zum anderen, von anderssprachigen Personen. Danke! Thank you! Muito obrigado!**

**\(^_^)/**


End file.
